The Commander's Combat Camp
by dreamofreality20
Summary: AU story - Clarke/ Lexa: Octavia manages to talk Clarke into attending a new fitness boot camp class. The instructor is guarded and emotionally unavailable, which means she instantly has Clarke's attention, as Clarke did always like a challenge. The more they get to know each other, the more obvious it becomes that the instructor is hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

**The Commander's Combat Camp**

A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome to The Commander's Combat camp. I haven't ever actually watched the 100 aside from Clarke/Lexa scenes. I just like the pairing, so forgive me for anything that is incorrect, although this is a completely AU story. Anyway, here is the first chapter, I have a whole story planned so if this gets a big enough response there will be more to come.

Description: Octavia manages to talk Clarke into attending a new fitness boot camp class. The instructor is guarded and emotionally unavailable, which means she instantly has Clarke's attention, as Clarke did always like a challenge. The more they get to know each other, the more obvious it becomes that the instructor is hiding something.

Warnings: Just some strong language, for now.

Apologies for any spelling mistakes, this has not been reviewed by a beta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **CHAPTER ONE – The Commander's combat camp**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fuck me," Clarke announced collapsing down on the wet grass.

The blonde rolled onto her back and pulled her knees up, throwing her arms down by her sides, breathing hard.

"Octavia Blake! You said this was a beginner's class," Clarke whined.

"I thought it was," Octavia lied with a smirk.

"Bullshit! You son of a bitch, did this on purpose. When I can walk, imma kill you!"

Octavia rolled her eyes good naturedly at the blonde acting like a drama queen, and chucked a bottle of water down by Clarke's side just out of her reach. Clarke watched it land, just out of her grasp.

"Asshole! Pick it up and hand it to me," Clarke demanded.

"No chance," Octavia shook her head, chuckling.

Clarke rolled over and pretty much belly slid to the bottle of water.

"You are such a bitch!" Clarke insulted her again before pulling herself into a sitting position.

Clarke's muscles burned as she sat up, but she was desperate for the water. She unscrewed the lid and took a few heavy gulps from the bottle.

"Where's Raven?"

"Talking to the fitness instructor," Octavia smirked. "I bet her fifty quid that she wouldn't be able to get her number."

Clarke rolled her eyes with a small smile, and watched as Raven walked back looking less than impressed. Octavia looked at Raven's body language and the frustrated look on her face, and began to do a happy dance. As soon as Raven was within Octavia's reach, she held out her hand.

"Money?"

"In the car," Raven rolled her eyes. "That woman is a hard ass. She didn't even realise I was flirting with her. I mean come on," Raven gestured up and down her body. "I've got game."

"You're an engineering geek. You have absolutely zero game," Clarke informed her. "Also women can sense whether they are being played. She probably knows you aren't gay Raven."

"Hey, she is mega hot," Raven said pointing in the general direction of the instructor. "If she had given me her number, I would have turned gay! Maybe she's not into women."

Clarke looked in the direction of the instructor who was currently packing up equipment. She had to agree with Raven, the woman was smoking hot, but not in the usual sense of the word, because she was actually, effortlessly beautiful. The tall brunette who had instructed their class was wearing black shorts, a black tank top, and black running trainers. Her hair was thrown up in a ponytail. No make-up.

"She's definitely gay," Clarke concluded with a firm nod of her head.

"You reckon?" Raven asked. "'Cause she ain't interested in getting into my pants."

"Double or nothing?" Clarke smirked. "If I get her number you both owe me fifty each. If she won't give me her number I owe you fifty each."

"Griffin reckons she's got game," Raven teased.

"You're on," Octavia agreed.

"Babe," Clarke said pulling herself to her feet, groaning in pain. "I've always got game. Back shortly."

The pair watched as she made her way over to the brunette woman who had taught their class.

"Reckon she will manage it?" Raven asked Octavia.

"Probably," Octavia laughed. "Girls flock to her, women crave her, and if we know Griffin like I think we do, she's about to turn it up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hi."

Lexa looked up at the sound of a voice. She tried not to let the surprise show on her face when she realised that it was the blonde woman who she had taught during her class this morning. The same blonde woman who she had barely managed to take her eyes off of for the whole hour-long class.

"Hi," Lexa replied.

"I'm Clarke," the blonde held out her hand.

"Lexa."

They shook hands, and Lexa tried so hard not to be effected by the skin to skin contact.

"I know, you introduced yourself at the start," Clarke smiled.

Lexa returned it with a small smile of her own. She was taller than Clarke and could see over the blonde's head. She could see the two brunettes giggling in the background, one of whom had already tried to chat her up. Lexa suddenly realised she knew what this was.

"Look Clarke," Lexa said face suddenly serious. "Your friend over there has already tried chatting me up, I'm really not interested in round two."

"Not into women?"

It slipped out before Clarke could stop herself.

"Oh no, I am. Into women I mean. I don't date," Lexa replied.

She did not have time for this today.

"Who said anything about a date?" Clarke smirked, the humour shining in her eyes.

"I'm sure this is all fun and games for you three, I ignored your friend, but I will save you the effort, because you don't seem as cocky as her. I just do not date."

Clarke was a little taken back.

"I – erm, I-"

"I'm right aren't I?" Lexa cut her off. "Your mate failed so you thought you would have a go?"

Clarke was surprised at how forward this woman was.

"Ok, I'll level with you," Clarke agreed. "I bet them a hundred quid I could get your phone number."

Lexa raised one perfect eyebrow, "And you expect me to just hand it over so that you can make a hundred quid before seven am?"

"Pretty much," Clarke raised both of her own eyebrows with a cheeky smile. "I'll give you fifty."

This time Lexa couldn't keep the amusement out of her facial expression, a small smirk tugged the corners of her mouth up, and mirth danced in her eyes.

"If the money means that much to you, I will give you one hundred and fifty, for you and your friends to stop sexually harassing me," Lexa replied.

"You think this is sexual harassment?" Clarke laughed. "Oh honey, if I was sexually harassing you, believe me you would know."

Lexa's smirk turned into a genuine smile as a blush crept up her neck.

"Clarke, I'm not giving you my phone number."

"Yes, you are," Clarke flirted confidently.

"No, I'm not," Lexa said though she was still smiling.

"Oh, come on," Clarke grinned. "We both know I'm totally leaving here with your number. So why don't you just give in?"

"Because I don't date."

"And I don't lose," Clarke replied.

Lexa rolled her eyes, grabbed a pen from her bag, pulled the blonde's arm towards her and scrawled a mobile number down onto warm skin.

"How do I know this is your real number?" Clarke asked.

"Why do you care? Your friends will think I gave you my number, you win the bet. Everyone is happy."

"Except me," Clarke offered.

"You're one hundred quid richer," Lexa chucked the pen into her bag. "Go gloat."

"Yeah, but now more than anything, I genuinely want your phone number."

Lexa rolled her eyes again, and pulled her mobile phone from her bag. She unlocked it and handed it to Clarke.

"Put in your number," Lexa offered.

Clarke quickly punched in the digits of her own number and handed it back. Lexa saved the number, and then hit the call button. She brought the phone to her ear and waited for it to ring twice before hanging up.

"The missed call is from me," Lexa informed Clarke. "Besides, I wrote down the genuine number."

Although Lexa hadn't got a clue why. Clarke grinned at the taller woman, and decided not to push her luck.

"Speak to you soon, Lexa," Clarke said beginning to walk backwards away from her.

"I hope not," Lexa replied although Clarke could see she thought this was funny, and was teasing.

"Lexa?" Clarke called as she got further and further away. "You look even more beautiful irritated."

Lexa smirked, and shook her head even as a blush crept up and coloured her cheeks. Clarke though, caught sight of it, and grinned before she turned around and made her way over to her friends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't fucking believe she gave you her phone number!" Raven exclaimed for the hundredth time since they got back in the car. "I mean I tried every trick I know, and she didn't even seem to know I was flirting."

Clarke smiled from her spot in the passenger seat, "Told ya babe! This Griffin has game!"

"You Griffin, just have a lotta luck," Raven bit back.

"You're just a sore loser," Clarke stuck her tongue out. "You both owe me fifty quid!"

"Yeah yeah," Octavia said from the back seat. "So you going to call her?"

"Probably," Clarke nodded.

Octavia and Raven both whipped their heads round to stare at Clarke like she had just announced she had murdered someone.

"Eyes on the road Reyes," Clarke reminded her. "Don't feel like dying today."

"Sorry," Raven looked back at the road. "You're telling me you're actually going to call this girl? And not just to set up a booty call."

"Yeah, so?"

"So," Octavia cut in. "When was the last time you showed any interest in a woman, that wasn't for more than a one-night stand."

Clarke shrugged, "I find her intriguing okay?"

"Great," Raven whined. "The first girl she has shown any interest in for months, is the most emotionally unavailable girl I have ever met. Yep this will definitely end well!"

"Agreed!" Octavia announced.

Clarke just mumbled a 'fuck off' to them both, and flipped them her middle finger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jesus fucking Christ, why did I think this would be a good idea again?" Clarke mumbled to herself stepping into her shower at 4.30am.

At that exact moment Octavia burst threw her bathroom door, already showered, and dressed in full fitness gear.

"Griffin, you awake?" Octavia shouted.

"Blake! You know I'm awake, you can fucking see and hear me in the shower, although you have no idea how much I hate you right now. It's four thirty in the bastard morning, and I am getting ready for a boot camp that is probably going to kill me!"

Octavia slid the shower door open a little and stuck her head in. Clarke didn't even bother to comment about privacy. She had lived with Raven and Octavia for 3 years now, and they had known each other for years, since they were kids. The three of them didn't know what boundaries were anymore.

"You won't want this coffee then, grumpy pants?"

Octavia's head disappeared back outside and instead a hand slid in holding a steaming cup of coffee. Clarke stepped away from the shower head, and snatched the cup afraid that it might disappear. Octavia's head reappeared.

"Enjoy. Right, I have to go and drag Raven up! She really doesn't wanna budge."

Clarke Laughed, "Tave, she didn't roll in home until about two thirty this morning. Jeez for a girl who gets up at the crack of dawn you could sleep through an earthquake. Didn't she wake you?"

"No," Octavia's head disappeared again, and she shut the shower door although Clarke knew she hadn't exited her bathroom.

"I got up, and put her to bed. Even if you do manage to wake her and get her up, we will be dragging her to boot camp still pissed."

"Fuck her then," Octavia said. "I'll make her do a double class next week."

Clarke smirked and opened the shower door a little handing her empty cup out to Octavia.

"Make me another?"

"Caffeine whore," Octavia accused, although she left the bathroom and Clarke could only assume it was to make her the requested coffee.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clarke collapsed down on the grass, in pretty much the same position as she had the week before following this fitness class. The blonde's lungs desperately tried to pull in gulps of air, as she panted hard.

"Fuck! My! Life!" Clarke said, each syllable punctuated by a gasp.

Octavia stood next to her, "I'm going to jog to cool down, you coming?"

"Do one Blake!" Clarke snapped.

The blonde held up her fingers showing her laughing retreating friend the V's.

"You okay there?"

Clarke would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Lexa," Clarke smiled though still breathing hard. "Please give me a good reason why I have done this willingly two weeks in a row?"

"So you would get to see my abs," Lexa replied.

Clarke's eyes snapped open as Lexa flirted with her. Not the response she expected. Clarke let her eyes drag over Lexa's body. This week she was wearing a tighter vest top in blue, with a pair of black and white shorts, and black trainers. Despite the fact that the vest top hugged the brunette in all the right places, and there was clear muscle definition underneath, you couldn't actually technically see Lexa's abs.

"You disappointment me," Clarke pouted. "They aren't actually on show."

"And they never will be if you never call me," Lexa raised an eyebrow.

Clarke's face grew serious at that. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, and whined as her muscles physically burned.

"You told me not to," Clarke protested.

The blonde reached down, and rubbed her calf muscle trying to relieve the tension in the knot she knew was there. It was giving her cramp. Stupid fucking Commander Combat Class.

"And yet, I thought you would," Lexa replied and shrugged her shoulders.

The brunette noticed Clarke was desperately rubbing her calf muscle.

"It's bothering you?" Lexa asked pointing at her leg.

"I've got cramp," Clarke practically growled.

"Did you do cool down stretches?"

"I can't even stand by the time the hour is over, and you want me to do cool down stretches."

Lexa rolled her eyes but knelt down on the wet grass and took Clarke's leg into her lap, like it was a natural everyday thing to do. She shoved the blonde's hand away, and replaced them with her own. She pointed to an obvious bulge on Clarke's calf muscle.

"Here?"

Clarke nodded.

"It's going to hurt like a bitch at first, but don't fight it. It will ease up, and then feel better. You just need to believe in me for a few minutes," Lexa warned.

The brunette grabbed the obvious lump and began using her various sports massage techniques to work the knot, and the cramp out of the blonde's leg. Clarke inhaled very sharply at the pain that shot through her leg as Lexa grabbed it. The brunette pressed her thumbs into the tight muscle and Clarke wanted to kill her.

"Son of a-"

"Shhhh," Lexa soothed. "It will get better in a minute."

Clarke nodded and bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself crying out.

"You know this class isn't beginner boot camp right?" Lexa asked to distract them both.

Lexa assumed it would distract Clarke away from the pain, and hoped to distract herself from the fact she was running her hands all over the bare skin of Clarke's leg.

"I know," She hissed in pain. "I forgot to kill Octavia for it last week. When I can walk, I will kill her this week instead. It's probably like the advanced expert class."

"Intermediate," Lexa informed her. "The advanced class lasts one hour forty-five."

"Fuck that," Clarke mumbled. "So did you really want me to call you?"

"Are we still doing the whole honesty is best policy?" Lexa inquired.

Clarke nodded, but then let a small yes past her lips when she realised Lexa wasn't looking at her.

"Sort of," Lexa replied. "I don't date ever. I don't give out my number. Ever. Yet you walked away with it. You were charming and funny, and after you left I couldn't help but hope you would ignore me and call. I wouldn't have given you my number otherwise. Got a whole memory full of fakes I could have used."

"Point taken," Clarke conceded. "Fancy getting a coffee with me after this?"

Lexa checked her watch, "I have another class to teach at seven."

"What class?" Clarke asked interested.

"Same again," Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

Neither girl noticed that Lexa's hands had stopped moving on Clarke's leg ages back in their conversation. Octavia stood off to the side observing their interaction.

"You do this fucker again?" Clarke screeched a little higher pitched than she meant to. "Twice in three hours? Are you fucking crazy?"

"It's no big deal," Lexa said and realised she was kneeling with Clarke's leg in her lap, her hands resting on the blonde's thigh. Lexa quickly removed her hands. "Does your leg feel better?"

Clarke pulled her leg away from the brunette and flexed her ankle, relieved when her calf muscle didn't cramp up, "Much better thanks."

Lexa smiled at her, and jumped back to her feet. She held a hand out to assist the blonde up.

"So if you can't do coffee, do you want to get dinner with me instead?" Clarke asked hopefully, heaving herself up with Lexa's help.

Lexa let a sad smile hit her face as she dropped Clarke's hand, "Clarke I was serious when I said I don't date. I did hope you would call though. I thought maybe we could be friends."

"You don't date?" Clarke had wanted to ask about this last week, but had settled for just getting the taller woman's number.

"Correct, I do not date. We can be friends if you would like," Lexa offered.

"Friends go to dinner," Clarke grinned.

Lexa smiled, and gave a small eye roll, "Why don't we start with coffee? Are you free tomorrow morning?"

"Yes," Clarke said without any hesitation. "I have to be at work at nine though."

"I have a PT session at nine anyway. Would you like to meet me for breakfast? About seven?"

"Love too," Clarke smiled.

Lexa checked her watch again, "I'm sorry. It's almost seven, I have another class."

"No problem," Clarke smiled. "Text me the address of where you want to meet?"

"Will do," Lexa gave a small wave goodbye before jogging off up the field to the waiting people that Clarke only now noticed were standing there.

"What was the about?"

Clarke jumped and spun around, "Fuck sakes, Blake. Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry," Octavia apologised sarcastically. "Bellamy's in the car park. He brought us coffee."

"God, I'm in love with your brother!" Clarke announced throwing her arm around Octavia's shoulders as they stalked off up the field in the direction of the car park.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you what, are meeting for breakfast, to be friends?" Raven wanted to check she had this straight.

"Clarke Griffin, friends with a woman she can't screw," Bellamy joked.

"Hey!" Clarke protested and pointed to Raven and Octavia. "I've never screwed these two."

"Life long childhood friends," Bellamy reminded her. "The only two woman you have never tried a line on."

Clarke flipped him the finger, "Fuck off Bellamy!"

The four of them were hanging out at the girl's apartment eating pizza for dinner. Raven had refused to eat though based on the massive hangover she had from the night before, and despite skipping work, and spending all day in bed, she still hadn't recovered. Raven's hangover was making her more bitchy than usual.

"Hang on, rewind. You are going to waste time seeing a girl you can't actually fuck?" Raven asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I like her," Clarke replied.

"But she isn't interested," Bellamy joined in.

"At the moment, apparently not."

"At the moment?" Octavia asked.

"I like a challenge," Clarke grinned.

They laughed at Clarke's confidence.

"Oh shit," Bellamy said like he had just had an epiphany. "Clarke, I meant to ask you. I have a business meeting with Finn a week tomorrow-"

"I hate that fucking jerk," Raven interrupted him.

"So do I," Bellamy agreed. "But I need his money, and I need this deal. Clarke, he has requested your presence at dinner with us? I beg you, please come."

Clarke pulled a sour face, "I hate that Jerk." She echoed the exact same words Raven had just said.

"I know you do," Bellamy said. "Normally I wouldn't ask, but I need to seal this deal. Clarke, please? I promise I will not leave you alone with him even for a second."

"God, he cannot take a hint. How many times does that low life need to see me snogging girls before he realises," Clarke cringed. "I'll come to dinner with you, but if you leave me alone with him, I Swear Bellamy, I will cut off your man parts."

"I swear I'll let her," Octavia warned him.

Bellamy looked unbelievably grateful, with a hint of fear, "Clarke, thank you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clarke's alarm went off the next morning at six am, and she rolled over and hit the off button. She was worried as so far Lexa hadn't text her an address for breakfast, and she was very aware they were supposed to meet in an hour. Clarke's bedroom door swung open revealing Octavia in full work out gear, two coffees in her hand.

"Want one?" She offered.

"Love you," Clarke mumbled sleepily holding her hand out for the coffee.

Octavia walked over and handed her one before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"She text you yet?"

"Dunno," Clarke replied and pulled herself into a sitting position against her headboard. She took a few gulps of caffeine and then picked up her phone.

The little light blinking indicated she had a new message.

 _Lexa (1:45am) – Hi Clarke! If you would still like to meet for breakfast, please meet at the café around the corner from the gym. I hope to see you then. Lexa._

"Yeah she has," Clarke confirmed.

"You like this girl?" Octavia asked seriously.

Clarke stuck her lips out as if pondering the question, "She's different."

"How so?"

"She isn't easy," Clarke confirmed. "She doesn't automatically want in my pants, no questions asked. I'm aware I'm not bad looking, I'm aware I can charm people, it's getting boring."

"Clarke Griffin, are you back on the relationship horse?"

"No, not necessarily. I just want something that doesn't consist of me entering a club, leaving with a good-looking stranger, getting a good night, and doing the whole thing on repeat the following week."

"Griffin, you should get back on the horse, you deserve to be happy," Octavia said.

"Maybe," Clarke downed the rest of her coffee. "Shit, I need to shower!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hi!" Lexa grinned as Clarke walked over.

Lexa tried extremely hard not to let her eyes roam Clarke's body. The twice she had seen Clarke was at boot camp and the blonde had been wearing workout gear both times for obvious reasons. Today however she was dressed in full work attire and Lexa could feel herself almost drooling. Almost. The bubbly woman was wearing a figure hugging black dress, with heals and a jacket. The dress stopped just above her knees and revealed smooth toned legs that went on forever. The jacket was open, her dress pushing her assets up. The dress came down in a V, and showed enough cleavage that Lexa wanted to jump over the table and rip said dress off, but didn't show enough to be slutty or inappropriate for work.

"Hey," Clarke grinned back. "I'm so sorry I am late. The traffic is awful."

"Clarke, we said seven-ish. It's seven ten. Hardly the crime of the century."

Lexa felt underdressed in her gym gear.

"Ok," Clare smiled again in relief.

Lexa jumped up and pulled the chair out for the blonde woman.

"I thought this wasn't a date," Clarke said amused as she took a seat.

"It isn't," Lexa shrugged sitting back down in her own chair.

"But romance isn't dead?" Clarke joked.

"Hey, I was brought up with manners," "Lexa defended her actions.

"Well thank you," Clarke answered. "Have you ordered?"

"No," Lexa shook her head. "I was waiting for you."

"What I need is copious amounts of caffeine," Clarke joked.

At that point a waiter came over, and enquired if they were ready to order. Clark ordered the biggest latte on the menu before quickly scanning the breakfast options and ordering an bacon omelette. Clarke's mouth fell open the further Lexa got into her order. The brunette ordered a coffee, orange juice, water, full English breakfast with extra tomatoes, mushrooms and hash browns. A bacon and omelette. A muffin, a cinnamon roll and some extra toast. The waiter wrote it all down and made his way away from them.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Clarke raised both eyebrows.

"Clarke, my days start anywhere between four and five am, and finish about eleven pm. I work in a gym, and spend the whole day exercising. I need the calories," Lexa explained.

"Yeah but you're going to eat all that, and look like you do?"

Lexa laughed, "Clarke yesterday that boot camp class you did. I ran that six times. I also carried out 10 personal training sessions, taught an aqua fit class, a spin class, a yoga class and then did kick boxing after I finished with my cousin. Trust me, what I'm about to eat. I'll have burnt the calories off by midday."

"I like the way you say my name," Clarke grinned.

"No! No flirting!" Lexa admonished her.

There drinks arrived and Clarke took a sip of her coffee.

"Lexa, you can't blame me for trying. Look at you," Clarke let her eyes wonder up and down Lexa's upper body that was visible above the table.

Lexa blushes instantly, "We are going to be friends."

"Friends flirt," Clarke fired back with a cheeky grin. "I flirt with Raven, and Octavia all the time. Besides you flirted with me at boot camp yesterday."

"That was wrong of me," Lexa admitted. "I was genuinely concerned you were going to cardiac arrest on my gym field though. I was trying to bring you back from the dead."

"Your little comment about your abs put me closer to death than the boot camp did."

Their food arrived, and they began eating.

"So why the no dating thing?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke, we are supposed to be working towards friends, and I do not want to talk about this. Can we just politely get to know each other?"

"Sure," Clarke said instantly noticing the look of discomfort on the brunette's face. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine," Lexa replied, the relief at the subject change washed over her face. "You?"

"Twenty-five," Clarke answered easily.

"What do you do, Clarke?" Lexa enquired.

"At the moment, I'm the manager of a local art museum, however I'm trying to get my paintings into galleries, so I can get commissioned."

"You paint?" Lexa asked surprised.

"Paint, draw, sketch, not well though," Clarke laughed.

"I don't believe that for a second," Lexa smiled genuinely. "I'd love to see your work sometime."

"Maybe," Clarke bit her bottom lip.

The conversation continued to flow easily as they ate, both of them asking questions and getting to know each other. They flirted subtly (although Clarke did it not so subtly) all the way through breakfast, and Clarke struggled to hide her surprise as Lexa finished all the food and drink she had ordered before Clarke had finished her omelette.

Clarke learnt that the brunette was twenty-nine, lived with her cousin locally, and had always been interested in fitness. Lexa's childhood dream had been to own and run her own gym. The brunette was guarded and answered Clarke's questions with measured precision. She always took a few seconds to think it through before she answered and Clarke noticed. Clarke however had also noticed that Lexa was unable to take her eyes off Clarke for the entire breakfast. Despite her guarded personality, her eyes were big, and expressive. Clarke was sure they were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen (apart from Lexa herself), and after spending the entirety of breakfast with them staring at her like Lexa wanted to jump her, Clarke knew that the whole no dating thing wasn't because she didn't like Clarke.

"Shit," Lexa looked at her watch. "I need to go soon."

Clarke reached out and gently took Lexa's arm, looking at her watch to find out the time for herself. She didn't miss the small intake of breath Lexa took as soon as their skin was in contact.

"Me too," Clarke smiled.

The blonde pulled her purse from her bag, and stood as if she was going to pay. Lexa grabbed her hand.

"Hey no," Lexa protested. "Breakfast is on me. I invited you."

"But-"

"No Clarke, please let me pay," Lexa insisted.

Clarke agreed reluctantly and gathered her things while Lexa paid at the till. They made their way out of the small café and stopped outside. Clarke caught Lexa staring at her lips. The blonde purposefully licked her bottom lip as slowly as she could, before she pulled it between her teeth and bit it. Lexa's eyes snapped up, and met Clarkes own and the blonde grinned releasing her bottom lip.

"Can I see you again?"

"How is it that you can make a sentence so simple sound so dirty?" It was out before Lexa could stop herself.

"I can make many things dirty," Clarke promised with a wink. "It's a gift."

Lexa laughed despite herself, "You're going to be trouble aren't you?"

Clarke let a dirty smug smile light up her face, "Only if you want me to be."

Lexa shook her head as if trying to knock herself out of a funk, even though she was laughing, "Right Clarke. It was a pleasure. I'm going to work."

"Can I see you again?" Clarke asked again, shouting it after Lexa's retreating form.

Lexa turned around and walked backwards for a second.

"See you at boot camp!" Lexa smirked, then spun around and continued off down the street.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: So there we go, chapter one complete. Like I say I have a whole plan mapped out for this, and the first few chapters, plus parts of the ending are written. I hope you all enjoyed. Please feel free to review, and if you fancy a chat, please feel free to PM me. Thanks for taking the time to read (and review?)

Dreamofreality 😊


	2. Chapter 2

**The Commander's Combat Camp**

A/N: Hi everyone, here is the second chapter. I had already written this, but I have changed a few things. Just a quick thank you to all of you who reviewed, favourited, and added my story to your alert thingy. It's much appreciated.

Warnings: Just some strong language, for now.

Apologises for any spelling, or grammar errors. My work is checked my no-one other than me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **CHAPTER TWO – The Commander's Combat Camp**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"See her again!" Lincoln demanded.

"I can't," Lexa replied for the hundredth time. "Linc, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Well, we are going to. I thought we had agreed you could at least make friends with her."

"Lincoln, would you just fucking drop it?" Lexa snapped exasperated.

"No," Lincoln snapped back.

He picked the television control up and switched the TV off.

"Lincoln," she warned again.

"No, don't you Lincoln me! We talked about this before you took her for breakfast last Saturday. You can be friends with the woman, Lex!" Lincoln threw his hands up in defeat. "What is wrong with you?"

Lexa let out a heavy sigh, "Linc, this is different. She's different. I'm not going to lead a girl on, that if it wasn't for the circumstances I would genuinely date. She's different, it's different."

"Hence the deal was to make friends with her, not shag her," Lincoln shouted.

"I can't _be friends_ with her though," Lexa said emphasizing the be friends. "I can already tell you that if I get to know that woman I am going to want more."

"So have more," Lincoln said in a 'duh' voice.

"I am not starting a relationship based on lies," Lexa shook her head. "And you know damn well I can't tell her. We can't tell anyone."

"You're fucking ridiculous!" Lincoln shouted. "This conversation is ridiculous. Our life is ridiculous. Fuck!"

"Lincoln, I'm sorry," Lexa pleaded with him.

"You know in the last three years, I have moved seven times for you. I have changed my surname three times for you. I haven't seen my mum in three years. I don't talk to girls, or try and have a relationship, in case we have to take off. I have called in favours from, and consequently owe favours to some not nice people. The only thing I am asking of you is that you try to have a life! At least a small one. You can't even do that!"

"I can do it Linc, just not with this girl!" Lexa's eyes begged him to understand. "You can go home if you want to Linc, but you have to be prepared. I must not be found. If I'm found we lose everything!"

"I'm not leaving you," Lincoln instantly rebuffed that idea. "We have survived three years. We can survive the next four."

"When this is over, you can have the biggest party Linc, I swear it!"

"I'm holding you to that," Lincoln agreed. "You have to see her in the morning anyway don't you? Boot camp!"

"Unfortunately yes! She's going to be as forward as ever and want to know why I haven't answered any of her messages in the last week."

"She text you?"

"Every morning since breakfast," Lexa answered.

She pulled her phone from her hoodie pocket, unlocked it, and pulled the messages up on screen handing it to Lincoln.

 _Sunday: Clarke (09.34am) – Good morning!_ _I really enjoyed breakfast yesterday but realised I forgot to thank you. So thank you. My turn to pay next time. Let me know when you're free. Clarke. X_

 _Monday: Clarke (07.30am) – Hi! You didn't answer me yesterday_ _! I was serious on Saturday when I said I want to see you again. Let me take you to dinner? Clarke x_

 _Tuesday: Clarke (06.53am) – Playing hard to get will only make me chase you more. We both know how much I like a challenge_ _Clarke x_

 _Wednesday: Clarke (08.22am) – My day already started badly. Your abs would cheer me up. Clarke. X_

 _Thursday: Clarke (11.50am) – I'm starting to feel like a giant stalker, because you aren't replying. Lexa, I'm sorry for the flirting (ok maybe not, but I can pretend to be). I want to be friends? You can't hide forever! We have boot camp tomorrow. See your abs then ;P. Clarke. X_

"Wow," Lincoln says with a smirk. "She's persistent. Just on the topic, why has she seen your abs?"

"She hasn't," Lexa rolled her eyes with a small smile. "I cracked a joke, and may have shamelessly flirted at boot camp last week when I thought she was going to have a heart attack on our field."

"You like this girl?" Lincoln asked seriously.

"If we didn't have this shit to deal with, I would take the girl on an actual date."

"Lex, can you really afford to pass that opportunity up? You haven't wanted to date anyone since fuck face. Do you really want to throw away the chance that maybe just maybe this girl is the one."

"Lincoln, discussion over," Lexa said, and the tone of voice she used left no room for argument.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey."

Lexa looked up in time to see Clarke collapse down to the ground breathing hard. The blonde pulled her usual pose of lying on her back with her knees pulled up.

"Does this fucking class get any easier?" Clarke whined through her raged breathing.

Lexa smirked, "Should have started in the beginner class."

"Nah," Clarke smiled. "I'm hardcore."

"Hmm, well at least this week you managed to make it from over there to here before collapsing and dying."

Lexa reached into her bag and pulled out a new bottle of water. She removed the cap and then lent down and handed it to Clarke. Clarke smiled gratefully and pulled herself up into a sitting position, cursing when her muscles protested as always. She took a few gulps of the water.

"Thanks," Clarke answered finally getting her breath back. "I had to make it from over there to here. You have been ignoring me. I thought you might vanish."

Lexa looked guilty, "I'm sorry. I have been really busy."

"So busy you couldn't even text?"

"You're right," Lexa pulled a sad smile. "I should have text."

"You should have," Clarke agreed. "You could at least tell me what I did to upset you."

"Clarke, you haven't upset me," Lexa said. "Look, since we met we have done this honesty is best policy crap right?"

"Right."

"I like you. Quite a lot actually. I have no idea why, especially when we consider that we barely know each other, but there is just something about you. I'm really not looking for a relationship at the moment nor do I want one. When I am with you, I can't help but play the game and flirt back, but I don't want to give you false hope. We can be nothing but friends."

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Clarke smirked. "I might just want to fuck you."

Lexa bit her lip to try and stop the onslaught of mental images Clarke had just created, "Well, that can't happen either."

"Duly noted," Clarke nodded with a small smirk. "Friends it is, but I'm not going to stop trying."

Lexa smirked, "I wouldn't expect any less. So to make up for my radio silence, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Absolutely," Clarke grinned. "Where are we going?"

"It's a Friday night, and I don't have to work this weekend. We are going drinking."

"Drinking?" Clarke raised both eyebrows.

"Yes," Lexa rolled her eyes. "Clarke, you are only twenty-five. Don't tell me you don't drink?"

"Of course I drink. I'm just surprised you do."

"Why?"

"You're obviously a heath freak. Isn't your body a temple, and alcohol a toxin."

"Tonight nope," Lexa held out a hand to help Clarke up from the ground. "You wanna come or not?"

"Hell yes," Clarke grinned cheekily, and allowed Lexa to pull her up.

The brunette was ridiculously strong.

"Good," Lexa smiled. "I have to go, but I'll give you a call later?"

"Sure," Clarke smiled.

Lexa returned the smile with a genuine one of her own and then made her way away from the blonde. Clarke stood with a smile on her face watching Lexa's ass as the brunette walked away.

"Well?" Raven enquired, appearing next to the blonde.

"Coffee first, gossip later!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clarke smiled and reread the message.

 _Lexa (3.24pm) – Hi Clarke! I'm sorry I don't have time to call you. I am only now getting a lunch break, but if you wouldn't mind texting me your address I will pick you up at nine. I can't wait to see you. Lexa_ _X_

Clarke couldn't figure this woman out. She had actively ignored her for a week, but now wanted to take her for drinks, and sent text messages that said 'I can't wait to see you'. Clarke shook her head with a small laugh. Lexa was a mystery. Clarke quickly began typing out her address to send it back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lexa ran out of her bedroom for the fifth time.

"Lincoln, what about this?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes for the fifth time, "There was nothing wrong with the first outfit Lex, but yes. You look lovely."

"Lovely?" Lexa pulled a face.

"What do you want me to say?" Lincoln threw his hands up. "You're my cousin. I'm hardly going to sit here and say you look fuckable am I? Christ!"

"Do I? Lexa asked. "Look fuckable I mean?"

"No! No!" Lincoln shook his head. "Fuck no! I am not having this conversation!"

"I can't look fuckable," Lexa sighed. "Or lovely. I need to be the appropriate amount of sexy."

Lincoln cringed, "Did you not just hear me Lex? I said I can't talk about this with you."

"Lincoln please, I _need_ your help," Lexa begged emphasizing the 'need'.

"Okay, fine!" Lincoln growled. "Wear the blue jeans, with that top. And your leather jacket. And wear boots Lex. Not trainers."

"Thank you, thank you!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lexa put her car into park, and rechecked the address Clarke had texted her. Yep right place, she thought staring up at the extremely posh looking apartment complex. She looked down at her phone again and checked the apartment number. Lexa left her phone in the car and jumped out jogging over to the speaker. She pressed the button for the correct number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Lexa replied into the speaking recognising Octavia's voice.

"Tave, I told you not to fucking answer it!" Lexa heard Clarke whine in the background.

"Shall I let her up?" Octavia said obviously asking Clarke.

"Bollocks! Not with you two here, tell Lexa I am on my way down."

"She's on her way down," Octavia relayed obviously talking to Lexa this time.

"Okay," Lexa laughed.

"Have her home by curfew," Octavia joked.

Lexa went to reply but got cut off by Clarke.

"Octavia Blake, I'm going to fucking murder you," Clarke growled her voice a lot closer now. "I'll be with you in just a minute Lexa."

"No problem," Lexa smirked. "Take your time."

The brunette made her way back over to her car and lent against the hood. Lexa pulled a packet of cigarettes from her pocket, and toyed with the box. Fuck it, she decided and pulled one from the packet, putting it between her lips. Lexa had just fished her lighter from her pocket when Clarke walked out of the apartment block. Lexa's mouth dropped open in shock, the unlit cigarette falling to the floor.

"Woah," Lexa said loud enough for Clarke to hear.

Clarke smirked, "You like?"

The blonde stopped and did a spin before continuing to make her way over to Lexa.

"You look beautiful," Lexa said honestly, her eyes roaming all over Clarke's body.

The blonde was wearing a red dress, that stopped just above her knee, with black heels. Her hair was down, and curled and she had light make up on. The top of the dress hung from her shoulders with small straps, and came down low enough to show off just the right amount of cleavage. Clarke relished in the attention Lexa was showing her, enjoying the way the brunette's eyes took in every inch of her.

"Thanks," Clarke grinned. "You scrub up alright yourself."

"I feel underdressed," Lexa admitted with a chuckle.

Clarke smirked, and allowed her eyes to wander over Lexa's body in much the same way as the brunette had done to her.

"You look hot as hell," Clarke complimented her.

Clarke enjoyed the fact that for the first time, Lexa wasn't in work out gear.

Lexa smiled and ducked her head shyly, "Thanks."

"Anyway, Lexa. Did I see you with a cigarette?"

"Oh- erm.. yeah," Lexa looked down at the road looking for the one she dropped. "Guess I got distracted."

"Smoking now too? You're actually quite a bad ass aren't you?"

"I have my moments," Lexa laughed.

Clarke had finally made her way over to Lexa. The blonde stepped in front of her and put her hands either side of Lexa, resting on the car, trapping the brunette. Lexa loved and hated it all at the same time.

"Clarke," she warned.

"I'm not doing anything," Clarke smirked.

"Friends only," Lexa reminded her.

"I know, but I told you I wouldn't stop trying," Clarke smiled smugly. "Besides, you are the one who lost your mind when I walked out."

"Point taken," Lexa conceded. "You want to go, or can I have a smoke first?"

"By all means, have a cigarette first," Clarke replied.

The blonde finally moved out of Lexa's air space, and lent against Lexa's car next to her, as the brunette lit a cigarette.

"This car is fucking awesome," Clarke commented, wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"This car is my baby," Lexa grinned. "You're cold?"

"Fucking freezing," Clarke replied.

"Didn't think to bring a jacket though?" Lexa laughed.

The brunette let her fag hand from her lips, and slipped her jacket off.

"Here," Lexa said and held it out for Clarke.

"Don't be stupid, you'll get cold," Clarke answered.

"I spend all day, every day, in shorts and a t-shirt," Lexa smiled. "I don't get cold. Take it."

Clarke took Lexa's leather jacket and slipped it on, wrapping it around herself, and instantly felt warmer.

"Thank you," Clarke said.

Lexa took once last drag of her cigarette before she threw it away, and then exhaled a stream of smoke.

"Come on Blondie, shall we go?"

"Hell yes!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What is this place?" Clarke asked.

"Just a pub," Lexa shrugged. "Pre-drinks and I can leave my car here. I know the owner."

"Okay," Clarke nodded.

Lexa parked up, and shot out the car at a speed Clarke didn't know she possessed. Before Clarke could blink, Lexa had opened her car door for her, and was standing with her arm held out, offering Clarke her hand for assistance from the car.

Clarke took the offered hand and allowed Lexa to help her out, "You know, for someone who adamantly claims she doesn't want to date me, you sure do act like my date."

"Huh?" Lexa replied shutting the car door, and locking it.

"All this gentlewoman business," Clarke smirked. "You pull chairs out for me, open doors. Give me your jacket because I'm cold."

"I just have manners," Lexa brushed her off.

"Sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Titus!"

"Lexa," Titus smiled genuinely. "Pleasure as always."

"Titus this is Clarke," Lexa indicated to Clarke who was standing next to her. "Clarke, this is Titus."

"Nice to meet you," he replied eyeing the blonde sceptically.

Clarke almost felt like a criminal under his intense stare.

"You too," Clarke answered politely, and shifting a little uncomfortably when he didn't take his eyes off her.

Clarke pulled Lexa's leather jacket around herself tighter, as if it was a shield.

"Titus, lay off," Lexa warned him. "She's a friend."

"Sure thing," he nodded but it looked far from convincing. "What can I get you ladies?"

Lexa turned to Clarke, "Pick a poison?"

"Vodka, and lemonade?"

"Coming right up, Lexa I assume you want jack and coke?"

"Yes please."

Lexa pulled her car keys from her jeans pocket, and waited patiently for Titus to return with their drinks.

"Here, take my baby home with you," Lexa gave Titus the car keys. "I'll pick her up tomorrow."

"Of course," Titus nodded just once. "Have a lovely evening ladies. Drinks are on the house for the duration of your stay."

Lexa smiled and picked up the two drinks off the bar. She indicated with her head for Clarke to follow her. Clarke smiled, and followed the brunette across the pub to a small table. Lexa deposited their drinks down on it, and then turned to Clarke.

"You any good at pool?"

"No I suck," Clarke laughed.

"Good, should make it easy to kick your ass then," Lexa grinned. "Loser buys next round."

"I'll make you a better deal," Clarke raised one eyebrow.

"Which is?"

"If you lose, then you have to come on a dinner date with me?"

"Deal," Lexa agreed easily. "This should be a piece of cake."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clarke stood behind Lexa, as the brunette lined up her next shot. She waited for Lexa to draw the cue back, and just as the older woman was about to hit the ball Clarke reached out and grabbed her arse. Lexa inevitably missed potting the ball.

"Clarke!" Lexa admonished her. "I told you to stop cheating."

"Yeah well, I'm losing bad. And we didn't specify rules," Clarke was grinning like she had already won.

"It's cheating," Lexa reminded her.

"No, it's healthy competition," Clarke joked.

Clarke stepped up to the table and lined up her next shot, her dress was so tight she was struggling to lean at the correct angle.

"That will miss," Lexa informed her. "You're set up is crap. It's why your losing."

"Ha ha!" Clarke deadpanned sarcastically. "Do I look like champion pool player of the year?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, and put her own cue down. She stepped up behind Clarke.

"For a start, your grip is all wrong, hold the cue lower down, yeah like that," Lexa encouraged her. "Now lean a little lower."

Clarke leaned over a little more, and took a deep breath in when Lexa leaned over with her.

"Yeah that's much better. No line up your shot. Ready?" Lexa held the cue with Clarke and pulled it back.

Clarke moved into the motion, and closed her eyes when her body pushed further into Lexa's. Lexa obviously had the same realisation because she froze instantly, and after a few painful seconds stepped back.

"Yeah I did not think that through," Lexa admitted out loud. "Maybe darts would be safer?"

Clarke turned chuckling.

"Maybe."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two left the pub, and walked out into the cold, although both were suitably drunk enough that it didn't feel as cold as it did earlier, and Lexa had insisted Clarke wore her jacket. They were also suitably drunk enough to have decided to hit a club.

"How far is it?"

"Not far," Lexa replied rolling her eyes good naturedly at Clarke's whingey voice. "Why?"

"I am not trekking miles in these heels," Clarke warned.

"It's like a five to ten-minute walk," Lexa promised. "Trust me, I ain't trekking miles in these boots either."

"They don't even have a heel."

"I spend my life in trainers," Lexa reminded her. "I may as well be wearing heels."

Clarke laughed, "Whatever drama queen."

"Hey!" Lexa shoved her playfully. "I am far from a drama queen."

"You're right," Clarke shoved her back gently with a laugh. "You're just a pussy!"

Clarke shouted it as she ran off.

"Right, that's it," Lexa laughed back and took off chasing the blonde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lexa, there is a huge queue," Clarke said, pointing at the line of people. "We are going to be here for hours."

Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde and took Clarke's hand without really thinking about it. She pulled Clarke with her to the front of the line, standing on the opposite side of the barrier. Neither really noticed that they had interlocked their fingers automatically, as if it was natural.

"Lexa!"

"Gustus! How're you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm good," he answered. "You coming in?"

Lexa nodded and Gustus unclipped the red rope, allowing them entry. Lexa walked through, pulling Clarke with her.

"Thanks, catch you later," Lexa replied already making her way into the club.

"Safe night ladies," Gustus called after them.

"Do you know everyone?" Clarke asked with a laugh.

"There just some people," Lexa answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two of them had been at the club about an hour, and were both more than a little drunk. A lot of Vodka, and Jack Daniels had been consumed, plus various different shots. Lexa had just paid for another round of drinks, and it was clear to the brunette that despite the fact she knew she was drunk, Clarke was actually far more hammered than her.

"What the fuck even is that?" Lexa shouted into Clarke's ear indicating the drink she had just purchased for the blonde.

Clarke shrugged, "Some cocktail. It looked good."

Lexa laughed with an eye roll, and picked up her Sambuca shot and downed it.

"Hey where's mine?" Clarke protested.

"You are already far more drunk than I am, Clarke," Lexa explained.

Clarke pouted, but resorted to just sipping her cocktail when she realised Lexa's stance on her having more shots was not about to change.

"I want to dance," Clarke informed her, putting her drink down on the bar.

"Off you go then," Lexa replied.

"You're not going to dance with me?" Clarke asked.

"No chance," Lexa laughed. "I don't dance."

"Fine," Clarke looked at her defiantly before making her way over to the dance floor.

Lexa made sure she could see the blonde from her position at the bar. She watched Clarke with a smile on her face, as the younger woman got lost in the music, raising her arms above her head, and swaying her whole body in time with the beat of the music. Lexa's smile dropped as she watched a random guy slide up behind Clarke. Lexa watched intently as Clarke turned around and gave him a friendly smile, dancing with him but it was clear by Clarke's body language she was just being nice. Lexa watched him step closer to Clarke, and place his hand against the blonde's bear thigh, attempting to slide his hand up underneath her dress. Clarke's smile dropped. Lexa made her way over and stood behind him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, roughly spinning him to face her.

"Can I cut in?"

Lexa's tone of voice left no room for argument. It was a statement not a question.

He looked at her with a hard stare.

"No, we're having fun!" he shouted back.

"No anymore Buddy," Lexa shoved him away from both her and Clarke by his shoulder.

He stumbled a little before he regained his balance. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist in a protective manner, leaving no room for him to try and cut back in. He took the hint, called Lexa a few names which she didn't catch over the music and stormed off.

"Thank you," Clarke smiled in relief.

Lexa smiled back, and began dancing with Clarke to the music. Clarke reached up and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"I thought you couldn't dance?"

"I never said I couldn't," Lexa said into Clarke's ear. "Just that I don't."

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind," Clarke smiled.

"I didn't really have a choice, you were being sexually harassed. Besides I can't stand guys that treat women like they are slabs of meat," Lexa answered.

Clarke smiled in response, and then spun in Lexa's arms. The brunette closed her eyes and exhaled heavily as Clarke's perfect ass came to rest against her. Clarke pulled Lexa's arms tighter around herself and then reached back with one arm and hooked it around the back of Lexa's neck pulling her head closer, and Clarke let hers drop back against Lexa's shoulder. Lexa was taller than Clarke but the younger woman was wearing heels, and that made them almost the same height.

"Clarke," Lexa warned into her ear.

"One song," Clarke begged.

"Fuck it," Lexa mumbled. "One song."

The brunette let herself go for a minute, and gently grabbed Clarke's hips pulling the blonde even further against her. She let her hips match the rhythm of Clarke's, although by this point Clarke was pretty much grinding against Lexa. The blonde dropped her hands, and rested them on top of Lexa's on her hips, interlocking their fingers. They danced in that position for minute before Clarke spun around again so she was facing Lexa. The blonde lifted her hands and placed them flat against Lexa's stomach, feeling the clear definition on muscle's underneath.

"You really do have abs," Clarke breathed into Lexa's ear.

"I really do," Lexa agreed, unsure of how else to reply.

Clarke lifted one hand to the side of Lexa's face, and gently held her cheek. She leaned in rubbing her nose against Lexa's. Lexa's eyes snapped back open, and Clarke could read the fear in them.

"It's okay," Clarke encouraged and leaned in.

The blonde very carefully leaned forwards, trying to gauge Lexa's reaction the whole way. Their breath mingled together and Lexa inhaled sharply. Clarke stopped literally millimetres away from Lexa's lips. Lexa exhaled, and stepped back, shaking her head.

"I can't," Lexa shook her head, the fear written all over her face. "I'm sorry Clarke. I really can't."

"Hey," Clarke stepped forwards. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. Let's not ruin it, please? Just dance with me?"

"Just dancing?" Lexa double checked.

"Yes, I promise," Clarke nodded.

Lexa took a minute to think about it, "Okay."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clarke stumbled out the club laughing, Lexa holding her up by her arm.

"Are your friends going to kill me when I take you home wankered?"

"Nope," Clarke giggled. "Maybe in the morning though when they have to deal with me and my hangover. Why are you not this bad? I'm sure you drank more than me."

"I can handle my alcohol," Lexa smirked. "Clearly, you can't."

"I totally can," Clarke pointed a finger a Lexa. "You wouldn't kiss me."

Lexa smiled despite the topic change, "Trust me, I wanted to."

"So why don't you?"

"Clarke, I'm so sorry but I cannot be with you, like that. I made it clear from the start we can only be friends."

"But you have also made it clear that you do like me," Clarke pointed out.

Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist to steady her.

"How likely are you to remember this conversation tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, slim to no chance," Clarke giggled.

"Okay well, there is a reason I am unable to be with you romantically. If the circumstances were different then I wouldn't hesitate. You are the most special woman I have met in a while."

"You barely know me," Clarke pointed out.

"You don't know me either yet that hasn't stopped you from trying to get me into bed," Lexa replied.

"Touché," Clarke grinned. "Oh I wish you would come to bed with me."

Lexa laughed, "Do you ever think about anything except sex?"

"Sure," Clarke smirked. "I think about you, and your abs, and the muscle's in your legs. Especially at boot camp when we do squats, and oh my God. Your ass."

"Sex maniac," Lexa accused her, laughing.

"Hey, you owe me abs, and that I am not letting drop," Clarke reminded her.

Lexa rolled her eyes, with a small laugh and grabbed Clarke's hand pulling her down an alleyway.

"Here," Lexa said to Clarke's confused frown and lifted her top up so her stomach was on show.

Clarke practically drooled, "Jesus Christ."

Lexa laughed, "Happy now?"

"Wait, what- no!" Clarke protested as Lexa dropped her t-shirt.

Clarke reached out and lifted Lexa's top back up with one hand, and then reached out with the other as if she was going to touch. She hesitated, remembering she had already crossed a line tonight with their near kiss.

"Go ahead," Lexa gave permission.

That was all the encouragement Clarke needed. She reached out and laid her hand flat against Lexa's bare stomach muscles.

"Fuck!" Lexa breathed out as Clarke traced her individual abs with her fingers.

"Why are you letting me do this?"

"Well alcohol is wonderful at giving me Dutch Courage, and also you aren't going to remember this tomorrow," Lexa answered.

"Lexa, trust me. I will remember your body tomorrow. Maybe not this conversation, but your body. I guarantee you that I will remember."

Lexa smiled, "I'd hope so."

She took Clarke's wrists gently and moved the blonde hands away from her, allowing her top to drop back down.

"Come on, we need to get a taxi," Lexa informed her.

"Okay," Clarke agreed and began to walk back out of the alley with Lexa's help. "I'm disappointed now."

"Huh? My body didn't live up to expectations?" Lexa joked.

"No, it did, more than. Just now you don't owe me abs. I'm not going to see them again," Clarke pouted.

Lexa laughed, "Come on piss head!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Tada! And that ladies and gentleman wraps up chapter number two. Please review, let me know thoughts and feelings etc. If anyone fancies a chat drop me a PM. Until chapter three. Thanks very much for reading.

Dreamofreality 😊


End file.
